


Jack-o-latte

by chiapslock



Series: Shiro Birthday Month [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Shiro is only 1/8 unicorn, Unicorn!Shiro, alternative universe, coffee shop AU, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: It's Halloween and it's Keith's least favourite holiday.However, it might be the perfect time to mess with Shiro a little.





	Jack-o-latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookie_club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_club/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Day 21!  
> An Halloween fic? In february? More likely than you think!  
> This is a little snippet in the same universe as my Unicorn Frappuccino fic. It's not the actual sequel which I'll write one day and it's just a little mindless fun.  
> It makes no sense, I'm sorry.  
> Also I'm super tired today, so please don't judge. This must be filled with errors. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is a little gift for Lucia who asked a sequel from me. And to all the other cuties in the server who adopted this crazy AU and always support me. I love you guuys ;; One day I'll write you the big one.

Like every single day of his life, there was a moment of Keith's shift between three AM and five AM, where he finally could go home, where the cafe was completely quiet. There wasn't anyone crazy enough to take their coffee at that hour, and most of the local community knew that Keith wasn't a fan of being disturbed without reason.

Also, Keith had no problem glamouring people to keep them away. Might have been bad for business in the long run, but it's not like Allura and Coran would ever figure it out.

Usually this lull in his work shift is when Keith starts preparing Shiro's drink. It takes a little bit of creativity and _a lot_ of research to keep creating the perfect mix between diabetes and sugar coma for his boyfriend and Keith is on a _mission_.

He still can't believe that it's almost been a year since they started going out together. Mostly he's still a little shocked that Shiro is part unicorn. He would have thought that a year would have been enough to make the shock wear off, but it still hasn't.

Shiro doesn't want to know more about himself; he promises he's fine with being completely ignorant and has no interest in searching for other unicorns to ask. Even when Keith had explained to him how _rare_ unicorn were, Shiro had just shrugged.

Keith had tried to explain to him exactly _how_ rare it was, but Shiro just refuses to listen. Keith is relieved in a way.

He knows that if someone discovered of Shiro's identity, Keith would have to fight a lot of hungry vampires to keep them away. A unicorn blood, even as diluted as Shiro's, is one of the strongest energizer for a vampire, and usually a drop of it sells for a high price at the dark market. A live specimen?

So all in all, Keith is fine pretending that Shiro is just a normal human like his boyfriend wants. It's not like one would pick up Shiro's real nature by scent. The only strange thing Shiro had was his insane passion for sugar.

Keith can't be sure if it's his unicorn side that makes him crave sugar so much, he just knows that it's a sickness. Shiro enters every night, during his shift, asking for some kind of caffeinated sugar, but that's not all.

Now that they are actually dating and spend some of the evening together before going to their jobs, Keith has noticed that Shiro puts sugar _everywhere_.

Even if the mere smell of food didn't make him nauseous - side effects of being a vampire - he thinks that Shiro's habits would make him feel sick anyway.

That, and the distinctive taste of his blood, is the sole clue to Shiro's true identity. So Keith thinks they are safe.

He looks up at the clock, checking the time on the clock, and he smiles a little in anticipation in seeing that it's almost half past three. He closes the lid on the coffee cup and hears the ring of the bell, signaling that someone has entered the shop.

Shiro's distinctive smell reaches Keith's nose immediately, and he looks back quickly, unable to hide a smile.

Shiro had to run to work when they had woken up, leaving Keith alone to eat dinner and get ready, and he had _missed_ him. So he's excited to see the other enter the shop and he doesn't want to hide it.

The other looks tired, but happy, and he doesn't smell of blood that's not his - always a plus.

"Hey baby," Shiro says, sitting down in one of the stools in front of the counters. "Please tell me you have something ready, I'm _dying._ "

Keith hands him the cup of coffee he has just made and shrugs. "Just be careful, I've put so much sugar in this that it might _actually_ kill you."

Shiro immediately snatches the cup away and drinks a big gulp from it. The moment the taste registers in his mind he makes a terrible face and swallows it down. "God, this is terrible. You really know how to make me happy."

Keith laughs, shaking his head a little. It has become less of a competition. Keith has stopped trying to make complicated coffees to impress Shiro, but he still likes to put a little extra effort in making the worst crap possible for him. It shows him that he cares, or so he thinks.

It's then that he notices the little sticker on Shiro's uniform and can't help but grimace in horror. He had almost forgot what time of the year it was. Shiro must notice his expression and he follows Keith's gaze to the bat sticker on his uniform.

"What? You don't like it?" he asks Keith, confused, "we took care of a sick kid today. He's fine now, but he give me this because I told him I like bats very much."

"You do know we're not _bats_ , right?" Keith asks, with a sigh.

"Your secret government is called Bats of Marmora!" Shiro reminds him, laughing. It seems that the Bats' existence it's as always a real source of hilarity for Shiro. Useless have been Keith's attempts to make him see how scary the Bats were.

"It doesn't matter, that wasn't why I was making that face. I just remembered it's almost Halloween," Keith explains, with a put upon sigh. Shiro seems surprised for a second about it and then he frowns.

"Yeah, you don't like it? I'd think you would enjoy it," Shiro says so a little bit hesitantly and Keith shrugs.

"Every creature in the supernatural world becomes even more annoying during Halloween," Keith explains, "it's like they think that the rules don't matter anymore. I usually also get a lot more visitors. Visitors I don't want."

He growls a little at the memory of _last_ Halloween, where Lotor had decided to drop in for a visit. Keith had almost gotten fired that day, and he hadn't really cared.

"But isn't it the one night of the year where you guys can just go around unnoticed?" Shiro asks in an unnatural deep voice. He's probably reciting one of the many vampire films that Keith has never seen.

He shrugs and lets his fangs show a little. "Does it seem like I'm hiding that much?" he questions with a little leer. "I've been alive for one hundred years, and I can tell you that Halloween it's just a pain in the ass." It seems Shiro finds that funny and he almost spits the coffee he's drinking. Keith feels a little better at the sight.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shiro admits, with a shrug, "I like Halloween. I thought you guys would have some strange tradition."

Keith shrugs and takes the now empty cup. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's no biggie, I probably would have to work anyway," Shiro admits with an apologetic smile. It's not like Keith minds, he has no need to celebrate Halloween. After all it's just a day used by the humans to pretend to be supernatural creatures. For most of them it doesn't have any specific meaning.

Still, when Shiro leaves the shop with a kiss on the mouth, Keith keeps thinking about it. There's an idea forming in the back of his mind and it seems crazy enough that it might work.

If Shiro wants a supernatural themed Halloween, Keith knows exactly what he has to do to make it happen.

 

 

He searches at least twenty shops to get everything he needs. Since it's Halloween he finds a lot of costume pieces, but they are mostly about vampire and werewolves, while Keith needs something completely different.

it takes a while, but at the end he finds a store that sells everything he needs. He takes a free night at work and uses the time Shiro is at work to redecorate his house. When he finishes there isn't a single inch of the house that isn't completely decorated and Keith feels accomplished.

He looks around and smiles. He can't wait for Shiro to come back for the night.

 

 

Shiro comes back almost two hours after, and Keith jumps up the moment he hears the keys open the door. He runs over immediately, since he wants to be sure to capture every single expression on Shiro's face the moment he realizes what Keith has done.

"I'm hom-" Shiro starts, but then he finally raises his eyes and Keith can pinpoint the second when he realizes what's going on.

He looks around shocked and Keith wants to celebrate. This was a _perfect_ idea.

"What have you done?" Shiro asks, picking one of the pink glittered containers Keith had placed at the entrance.

The hard part comes now, and Keith replies with the best poker face he can muster. "You were talking so much about Halloween, that I thought maybe you wanted to celebrate your true heritage."

Keith has decorated the entire house with unicorn souvenirs, and every crook and cranny is sparkled with something that reconnects with Shiro's unicorn side. The other seems to be a little disgusted by all this, so Keith thinks he has done a good job.

"You're a little shit," Shiro informs him but Keith feels pretty good about all this.

Still, he advanced towards the others and goes for a kiss. Shiro doesn’t even responds, too busy looking around him. “I’ve had almost a century to celebrate my heritage. Since you were so excited, I thought it was your time.”

Shiro looks at the unicorn piñata hanging from the ceiling and just shakes his head. “I thought age would give you maturity and wisdom. And instead you do this.” Keith can hear the undertone of happiness in Shiro’s voice. He wants to deny it, but Keith knows now that he’s amused by all this.

“Whomever said that, has never met a vampire,” Keith informs, biting a little on Shiro’s neck – not enough to draw blood, but just enough to make Shiro’s breath itch in his throat.

The other resists another second before starting to laugh out loud, a little hysterically. Keith, who had hoped on that same reaction, smiles happy.

This might be the first Halloween since his long, long years that he actually enjoys.


End file.
